Autumn's Sonata
by angelofsweetness
Summary: AU. Diagnosed with a terrible disease at 7, Kairi Minami was determined to live life normally but the illness she had grew worse with everyday until she wanted to give up on life. That is, until she met the mysterious violonist of course... SoraKairi


**Autumn's Sonata**

_angelofsweetness_

Sora x Kairi

Chapter 1: Home's Warm Embrace

* * *

Love is like a song. It comes from your heart, your soul, your every being. All is poured and written on a sheet of paper using semibreves and minims then played with the instrument that can set yourself free. Love has no boundaries. Songs have no limits. Love is unexpected. Songs are surprising. Love is a lesson every human has to learn. Songs are a guidance to help humans understand that lesson more…

* * *

_Mr.Leonhart… I have the results of your sister's test…_

_Sharp blue eyes widened. Is it bad, doctor?_

_Sigh._

_Spinocerebellar ataxia… -…the cerebellum is atrophying. It-_

_What does that mean!? Cut the scientific crap and just tell me!_

_A deafening pause. She's starting to 'break'._

_Lips quivered. …B-Break?_

… _her walking will be unsteady, she'll often stumble-_

_The surface of his azure irises moistened._

_Won't be able to measure distance correctly..._

_His breathing hitched…_

_-… She also won't be able to speak properly nor write properly too_

_He wanted to shut his ears from hearing the doctor's words._

… _the symptoms are slow… but they're surely progressing_

_The stone of his throat moved. C-Can she be cured…?_

_Another sigh. _

_He gritted his teeth._

_CAN SHE?_

… _as far as I know, no one has survived…_

_His heart shattered. Broke. Turned to dust. He let it all out._

_We're so sorry, Mr.Leonhart… we're so sorry…_

* * *

"Leon… Leon, we're here."

A soft voice, gentle yet firm like sandpaper rubbing against wood, awoke him from his deep slumber. Heavy eyelids were pulled back as he revealed his teal eyes to the world and he blinked rapidly to drown the drowsiness away. He muttered a groan and took a few minutes to familiarize his sight with his surroundings. The sunlight that blazed through the clear glass window caused his features to glow slightly as he drew a glance to the scenery outside.

They were here. They were finally here.

"Leon, are you alright?"

He turned his attention to the petite young woman beside him and immediately, a small grin crossed across his lips and his eyes brightened just for her. She smiled back. Her silky auburn locks framed her angular face as her pale skin was illuminated by the sharpness and the striking tone of sapphire that glazed her irises. She looked fragile, easily broken as though she was a twig ready to be snapped yet whenever he looked straight into those blue orbs, he knew she was stronger then she appeared.

Her dainty fingers raised as she slowly brushed a lock of his brown bangs away from his sight so that she could gaze back into his eyes. Her lips curved into a weak smile as her raspy voice worded her thoughts. "We're here, Leon… We're here…" He nodded softly and captured her hand into his, providing her warmth and inclining the support he's giving her.

"Are you excited?"

She answered him with a vigorous nod. "I can't wait to see papa and how my new high school will be like. New people, new places, new sights… and hopefully, new friends."

"Knowing you, I'd bet you'd make a friend before first period even ends." She giggled. Their conversation ended there as their vehicle came to an abrupt stop, giving him a sign that they had reached their purpose of escaping their warm home of Radiant Garden to the unknown city of Twilight Town. He heard the front door of the car being opened followed by the pitter patter of footsteps making their way towards them. Soon, the door beside him was opened and revealed a beaming man whom gave them a bow of respect.

"Good afternoon, Mr.Leonhart. I trust your flight was comfortable and caused no discomfort to you?"

Leon smiled gently. "Of course, Xehanort. After all, you have always provided the best for us." The silver haired man chuckled and his charcoal eyes darted to the frail lady beside him. "Ah, Miss Minami, it is a blessing to see you again. My, you've grown! You have the beauty of a young woman already! How the years have passed well on you."

She couldn't help herself when a giggle escaped her lips. "It's nice to see you too, Xehanort. How's papa doing?"

"He's doing fine, Miss Minami. In fact, I think he's very excited to see you again. Being apart for ten years has really made his fondness of you grow. I'm sure he'll be very delighted to see you so well and healthy." Immediately, a frown etched on her lips. _**Healthy…**_ How she despised that word with utter hatred. Her gaze cascaded to the carpet of the car and grief drew over her features. She can never appear healthy, no matter how many lies people threw at her about her fit figure. She was just a porcelain doll waiting for her creator to break her and throw her away.

"Kairi, why don't you go and see him? I'll bring your luggage up."

She turned to her 'brother' and gave him a gratitude of a smile – dimples poking at the skin of her left cheek as her white pearls glistened under the sun's blaze – and she nodded politely as Xehanort helped her out of the vehicle. Just as her feet touched the bricked pavement of the driveway leading to the Britain-like home displayed nicely in front of her view for the world to see - her father was always one to bring the culture of European countries back to his own premises -, her footing stumbled a little as she grasped the servant's arm to help her regain her balance.

She winced, cursing herself for appearing so weak in front of Leon. The brunette man merely smiled and laughed as he teased her about being so impatient to see her father until she took a moment to loose her footing. She replied by sticking her tongue out in a childish way and made her way cautiously towards the main entrance. Leon sighed, fiddling with his thumbs as he shut his eyes in a thoughtful manner.

… _her walking will be unsteady, she'll often stumble…_

"Mr.Leonhart, I don't mean to intrude on your business but… is Miss Minami's illness still uncured?"

Leon brushed his fingers over his face as he fought back the disappointment building inside his heart. "Yes, Xehanort… she's still uncured… she's still stuck with that stupid curse…"

"Is there truly no way to save her, Mr.Leonhart?"

"I wish there was, Xehanort… I really do…"

* * *

A dreamy smile was plastered on her lips as she walked up the marble staircase leading to the main library where her father was. The pictures that hung around brought her back to the past as memories began flooding her mind, both painful and joyful. With each step she took, another vision would pop in her head and she'd laugh at the naiveness she had at such a young age. Pictures of every image was hung, obviously influenced by the head maid of the mansion for her father was never one for portraits. Photographs of her with Leon, her with her father, just plain her… and also her with her late mother.

Losing a guardian at a young age would be torture for any child but Kairi was an exception. She accepted her mother's death calmly, saying that her mother wouldn't have wanted anyone to be sad over her loss. She yelled at everyone to cheer up, for the sake of her mother, to smile and continue the joy that filled the mansion. It worked well for when a few weeks passed, laughter and smiles were shining the manor once more. But it was once again lost when she was diagnosed at the age of seven…

She was standing in front of the large door, unrecognizable symbols engraved on the wooden surface with a brass doorknob perched nicely in the reach of her hand. She turned it and pushed the door softly, revealing the place where her father spent most of his time finishing his work. The scent of her father's cigar filled her nostrils, the ashes burning the insides of her holes and the faint smell of his favorite snack could also be sensed by her. She laughed mentally upon realizing her father hadn't given up on that dessert even after her late mother scolded him for eating that unhealthy snack.

He was sitting on his usual chair, mountains of papers stacked before her eyes and blocking her from his view. She could barely hear the sound of pen scribbling away on the smooth face of papers – probably signing a few laws here and there. Being a well known researcher and head of many investigations, it was no wonder when his office was filled with books, experimental apparatus and glasses with unknown substances inside them nestled in every corner of the room. She sighed, seeing her father still hadn't learned a lesson by not tidying his office a little. He was still the same after ten years… and she was glad.

Tiptoeing softly across the Italian carpet, a sneaky smirk lightened her features as her neon-tealed eyes focused on the man that was focusing intensely on the papers in front of him, eyebrows crossed and mouth firmly in a line. She restrained herself from laughing at his serious expression but decided not to for it would ruin her 'surprise him' plan. She was nearing him, stretching her arms to cover his eyes with her hands and surprisingly, her heart was beating in a faster pace than usual for some reason. She licked her lips and was about to fulfill her plan… _**so close…**_

"I know you're here, Kairi. I can smell you."

The redhead stopped midtrack and raised an eyebrow. She began smelling herself, hoping she didn't let out an uncomfortable odor of any sort. Her father turned around on his chair and grinned to his daughter. "I meant it in a good way. You still have that paopu scent I haven't smelled in years yet I can still recognize it. I missed it…"

Kairi blushed as she clasped her fingers behind her back and bit her lip in an adorable manner. Both gazed to each other for awhile before she finally laughed and run forth to her father's open arms. They shared an embrace, clinging to each other and replacing all the years they had been apart into the hug. She couldn't help but shed a few tears. "I-I… m-missed you so mu-much…"

"I missed you too sweetheart. You've grown well. Squall must have taken good care of you…"

"That's Leon."

Both broke from the embrace and glanced to the door, seeing the smirking brunette leaning on it casually. Kairi smiled when her half sibling made his way towards the blond man. Both met in a hug and Leon grinned. "Glad to see you're doing fine, Ansem. Was worried the aging stage would be hazard for your health." Ansem merely chuckled and patted his step-son's back.

"I'm in your debt, _Leon_. You have done a fine job in keeping Kairi in the best of health." The auburn haired girl coughed slightly at this and fiddled nervously with her fingers. Ansem realized his mistake of words and cleared his throat to show his regretness, knowing how sensitive that word was to his daughter. Kairi decided to break the heavy tension and she clasped her hands in front. "Papa, you do know I'm starting high school here tomorrow, right?"

"Ah, yes. Thank goodness you reminded me," said the wise man as he turned to his desk and fumbled with the stack of papers that were scattered across his desk – or what was left of it. He finally brought a brochure out and handed it over to the redhead. "It's called Twilight Academy and it is a well-known educational facility for gifted students."

Kairi raised a questioning eyebrow. "Gifted?"

"You have to have a talent to enter that school," interrupted Leon and dug his fingers into his pockets. "Only students with a talent can apply for the school. I heard some of the best musicians and actors graduated from there. You'll do fine. Plus, the principal's a friend of mine. Don't worry."

"But… I don't really have a talent."

Ansem laughed tauntingly. "Don't be modest, Kairi. We all know how magical your fingers are when you play the piano. I hear you've gotten a degree for it, right?" The redhead merely blushed and nodded in response. Leon rolled his eyes. "Oh no, her head's getting big."

Kairi huffed at the elder man and puffed out her cheeks in a shy manner. Leon smirked and ruffled the young woman's auburn locks. "Just kidding squirt." Ansem shook his head to the antiques of his children and glanced to his watch. "It's getting rather late in the afternoon. Kairi, why don't you go change while I discuss your schedule over with Leon then we'll meet you at the dining hall, okay? If I'm not mistaken, Yuffie's already placed your new uniform inside your closet. You can try it on and all. And knowing Yuffie, she's anxious to meet you again too – judging by her extra cheerfulness and hyperactive personality."

The redhead nodded and left the room as slowly as she could, in fear of losing her balance once more. Once they were certain she was out of hearing range, Leon faced his step-father with a serious expression glazing his features. "Are you sure sending her to a public school is a good idea? I mean, what if she faints or gets bullied in school? Why couldn't she get a private tutor? I think it's safer if she-"

"Squall, you know Kairi as well as I do. She's already trapped with this disease… I don't think we should trap her anymore then she already is. Let her have her freedom… she deserves it after what she's going through…"

Leon sighed, not even bothering to correct the man for calling him by his old name. He knew he had always developed this overprotective genes inside his body. He couldn't help it. Kairi of all people did not deserve such a cruel fate bestowed on her. She deserved to live life regularly – like any other teenager out there. Make friends, pass exams, worry about boys, go shopping, she deserved that lifestyle more than anyone else he knew. It just wasn't fair… it just wasn't.

"Kairi will be taking her rehabilitation at my hospital. I'll pass her medicine to her as soon as possible. The radiation therapy will also begin as soon as she's settled in."

"… It's not going to work… is it?"

Ansem heaved a deep sigh before rubbing his temples in a thoughtful gesture.

"For now… it's the only thing we can do for her…"

* * *

"Welcome to Twilight Academy, Miss Minami. I congratulate you for being accepted into our fine school and I hope you'll feel most welcomed."

Kairi bowed with respect, auburn hair bristling on her shoulder as she gave a smile to the principal in front of her. Miss Aerith Gainsborough. She was a very nice woman, with dashing green orbs that sparkled with every word she uttered and the fine long braid of her brunette locks swerved across her gorgeous body and the aura she gave made Kairi feel safe in her hands. It sounded strange but she could also sense a familiar surrounding of a mother around her. Probably because she had the figurine of an adorning mother.

"Here is your schedule, locker number, map of this school and the rulebook of Twilight Academy. You're free to walk around and explore the campus but be sure to enter your homeroom at eight-thirty sharp. Remember, punctuality is the key to success."

The auburn locked teenager bowed once again and exited the office, enjoying the first half of her first day here. So far, she was impressed by the wide area of the school. With many classes, beautiful gardens, a nice cafeteria and good hospitality, she could foresee a fun year at this school.

_**If I make it one more year…**_

After she was out of the office, she was once again surrounded by the student body, bristling around and chatting animatedly while enjoying their own company with their own posse. She felt a sudden emotion called loneliness, seeing she hadn't gotten the courage to speak up to anybody. Everybody seemed so high, so full of themselves, so much more better then her. She decided when class began would be a perfect opportunity to find herself a companion.

Clad in a simple white blouse with a matching plaid skirt that reached just above her knees, she felt out of place for she had never worn such a uniform before. The blazer around her body wrapped her slim figure nicely, still showing her curves away. Her tie was hanging tightly around her collar and the red flaming hair perched on her head made her stand out from the blonds and the brunettes that roamed the hallways. She huffed, feeling like an alien on earth. Deciding to check her locker out first for Xehanort had already purchased her books and was waiting for her at the entrance chatting with a teacher, she rushed off to her destination.

Upon nearing her locker, she stopped midway and stood still in the middle of the hallway. The reason – a soft melody played so genuinely by the strings on a violin echoed around her as she found herself lulled towards the source. She swerved her attention to the right and saw a door with a label 'Music Room 101' coated in gold stuck nicely at the top. Subconsciously, she began moving closer to the door, the wonderful tune of the violin hypnotizing her and calling her to come as close as she could.

She laid an ear on the door, absorbing the calm music that flowed from the class. How beautiful… how peaceful the melody was. She had never heard such grace coming from an instrument. It reminded her of how wonderful and calm she felt when she played the piano. She felt as though she were alone, paradise surrounding her and the serenity bringing her up to the air and making her float. She felt the same way by hearing this tune.

Not getting enough and wanting to know the expertise musician playing this instrument so well, she pushed the door open softly and entered the class. The room was wide, large to be precise. Instruments of all sorts were sorted out nicely with music stands in front of them. Sheets filled with notes and bars written on them were piled on every shelf of the room and no sunlight was allowed in except for a small patch. If she wasn't so entranced with the music, she would've appreciated the fine facility the school provided.

She glanced to the direction of the tune and her heart felt like stopping.

There, perched nicely on a stool at the centre of a stage, sat a young teenaged boy – whom appeared to be the same age as her – playing the violin skillfully with his eyelids shut tight as though he was driven into his own world by his own playing. He had nice features, a tanned face and a bed of chocolate spikes going in aimless directions covered his head fully. A soft smile grazed his lips as his fingers gently pressed the chords on the strings of his instrument and he seemed to be humming along with the melody.

His school blazer was at a table nearby with his violin case and his dress shirt's sleeves were rolled up, revealing slightly built arms. Kairi blushed as she found herself staring at this unknown boy. He seemed so serene, so peaceful that she didn't dare to disturb him with any sound. She didn't even dare to breathe loudly. She had never seen anyone play with such emotion dangling on his features. He looked… beautiful in a way.

CLACK!

Noticing what she had done, Kairi cursed herself as she realized her arm had managed to hit one of the music stands and caused it to fall. She groaned, noting how stupid and careless she was but she hindered all of that and gazed to the boy once more. He had stopped playing, the room became silent without his graceful music filling it, but he hadn't budged an inch. He merely sat there, violin still in position between his neck and chin and fingers never moving. She wondered if he was so furious until he couldn't do anything.

She was wrong.

Slowly, the boy opened his eyelids and glanced her way. She was taken aback. His eyes were a dashing shade of azure, it looked as if they were made of sapphire gems. Even if they were rather far apart, she could see the mysticness clouding his eyes like they were hiding something. She had never seen such striking eyes, they looked as if the sea was poured into them and was covered by a soft glass forming his irises. They were such an exquisite shade of blue, she hadn't realized she was staring so longingly at them. She broke her trance when he got up and began packing his violin into the case. She returned to earth from her staring stance and remembered her manners.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't realize-"

"Are you new here?"

She blinked, surprised by his casual question. His voice was warm and soft in a way. It reminded her of a velvet fabric that was rubbing itself against smooth metal. It sounded comforting, nice, mysterious even. Regaining her senses, she nodded. "Y-Yes…"

"Then let me tell you that this is my private room and I really hate it when people disturb me when I'm playing," He was rolling down his sleeves and putting his blazer back on but all the time, he seemed to be avoiding her gaze. "I reserve this room for an exact duration and nobody is allowed to come here. Nobody."

Kairi gulped. She was in deep trouble. "I-I… I'm sorry. I-I… didn't know. I promise never to do it again…" Her voice trailed. To think such a beautiful song can be played by such a cold, distant boy. He had finished packing and took his case as he made his way to the exit. She bit her lip nervously, worried he was going to punish her for trespassing during his private time. She could smell the faint cologne he had, a mixture of roses and apples and heard his footsteps stop beside her.

"You do best to remember that. By the way, your shoelace is untied."

With those words spoken, he left. After she was sure his presence was gone, she heaved a sigh and scolded herself mentally for embarrassing herself in front of such a bizarre boy. Not to mention, he was rather good-looking. _**Ugh, stop it! He was technically insulting you in a way, thinking you trespassed on his territory or something. He doesn't own this school! **_Groaning out loud and checking her wristwatch, she realized she only had five minutes left to go to homeroom. Panicking as well as trying to hurry, she ran to the door only to meet face to face with the floor. Raising her head from her fall, she looked down to her feet and realized she had tripped on an untied shoelace.

Remembering his last comment on that, she blew a strand of her red wine bangs away from her eyes and groaned again.

This was an interesting first day.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Dot.**

'_**blah'**_ - thoughts

'_blah'_ – flashbacks, emphasis

**Pairings: Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Naminé/Riku triangle, later Riku/OC, Leon/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith, Hayner/Olette, Tidus/Selphie, Zexion/OC and minor Axel/Kairi.**

* * *

**A/N 1**: Hello, hello and welcome to the first chapter of Autumn's Sonata. This fic will be replacing the fic that I was forced to discontinue, A Curse or A Fate? Hopefully, this fic will be as intresting and awesome as that fic was. The first chapter really bugged me because I felt something was wrong. But, all first chapters can't be intresting can they? Don't worry. The next chapter will be much more better then this one and it's longer. If I can finish it up fast, I'll post it latest this Saturday (Sweet sixteen people, XP) Sora will be OOC here, not too much though. Just the beginning. And you can tell that this fic is gonna be angsty so, expect sadness people!

**A/N 2:** Spinocerebellar ataxia is a disease where your cerebellum atrophies or better said, genetic disorder occurs. You'll start to have problems with physical movements but your mental state will be fine. Soon, you'll lose all your nerve impulses and your brain can no longer make your body move. In other words, you'll be in a sort of coma state but you're awake and still breathing. It's a cruel disease because your mind is perfectly fine therefore you're aware of your surroundings but you are no longer physically abled.

**A/N 3**: This fic is dedicated to 3 important people to me. 1) **Weixuan18** because he was the 2nd place winner of my contest and he requested for a Kaiora fic so here it is! 2) **Sora177** a.k.a Moogle for her sweet sixteen birthday prezzie. She's been such an awesome friend to me and I love her to bits. This is for ya too, chiqa! And lastly, 3) **Kak Aresya** because she's a close friend of my family and she's currently suffering this disease as well. She has currently lost the ability to stand so she's forced into a wheelchair and she's also having trouble speaking nowadays. So, Kak Aresya, semangat ye! I know you can fight this disease!

That's all I guess. Please review! I wanna know all your opinions and whatever you want me to change, just inform me and I'll work on it as fast as possible okay? This chapter may be a tad boring but the next one will be longer and much, much better and more details on the character's background and stuff.** So, review, review, REVIEW!!**


End file.
